1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and, in particular, to a technology for providing an image effect in a case of display of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-250977, a technology for reflecting, in an image such as a photograph, an emotion of a person who captured the image is disclosed. In this technology, an emotion reflection parameter is determined for an emotion of a person who captured an image, and image processing is performed in accordance with the emotion reflection parameter, thereby changing the tone and so forth of the image. Then, the image that has been subjected to the above-mentioned image processing is displayed. It is disclosed that display of an image in which an emotion at a time of image capture is expressed is performed in this manner.